Socks the Fox
by DaKirbinator
Summary: all data deleted by school. no updates.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-Where on Earth, err, Mobius am I?

I, DaKirbinator, own only me, Socks, and ahhhh, uhhh... $4.40 because I'm poor. Sue me and DIE!! By Kirby, my assassin  (.) 

One day, during P. E...

It came down to me, and Josh, THE best dodge ball player in the school. I'm starting to tease him, in hopes that he forgets to aim. Then, without warning "No Boundaries!!!" He rushes at me with the ball in hand, raised, and then... all went black.

Flying over Emerald Hills In search of food, Tails sees a shadow of a tail. Curious, he lands to investigate. A small, orange fox is lying on the ground. He shakes it. "Are you awake??"

I awake to find Tails looking straight at me, which is a surprise considering I like video games and I'm seeing a character. I do what anyone would do, I fainted. I later woke up again and the first thing that I said was "Where am I?!?"

"You're on Mobius." replied a voice.

"Oh", I thought "hmm, this must be a dream, because Mobius is the world in the sonic the hedgehog games."

"My name is Tails," said the voice "what's you're name? Where do you live?"

"My name is... I don't have a name." I finished "And I don't have a home either."

"Doesn't matter," Tails replied "I'll find you a name, and you can stay at my place!"

Hope you liked that chapter, even though it's boring. BUT!!!!!!!!!! If you liked it, prepare for chapter 2. If you don't, WELL BOO HOO! Who cares. Read on, young fan of fiction!


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2-Socks is the name, don't wear it out!

Here I am, DaKirbinator back for chapter 2. I don't own Sega or its characters, just Socks, Christine (a.k.a. Tails' wife) and their daughter, Britney.

Here I am at Tails' house, where the door is opened by his wife and daughter. "Allow me to do the introductions!" exclaimed Tails "This is my wife, Christine, and this is our daughter, Britney."

Christine is tall and has dark brown fur and looked about 32 years of age, and Britney has golden brown fur and looked about 2 years old. "Hi." I say shyly.

"And what's your name?" Christine asked, bending down to my now-small height.

"He doesn't have a name." Tails answered for me. "But I've decided to call him Socks!"

"Why?" inquired Britney, confused.

"Because he's wearing just socks and no shoes." replied Tails.

It had never occurred to me that I was only wearing socks, because I had fur, which I wasn't used to having.

"Omigosh! He has 2 tails, just like you!" exclaimed Christine.

I turned, and found that she was right!!! That was too much shock, so I fainted again.

This time, when I arose, I couldn't recall the last dream in which I fainted or felt shocked. I then knew this wasn't a dream. But I was happy and sad at the same time, because that meant I had died from a ball in the face during dodge ball and my spirit was given anther chance. And on the other hand, that means I get to live with Tails. WHOOPEEE!!!!!

I really hope you liked that chapter, and I can put anyone in here who sends a review as the children of: Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, or as a chao. (fake English accent) Good bye and good night.


	3. chapter3

Chapter3-Was I dreaming?

Hi, it's me again! Yup, me and my very short chapters and OH MY BEEEP!!!!!!!!!!! Ryan Moss is reading behind me as I type this, HE SHALL BURN!!! (Not) Oh well, I shall now exact revenge! (A f k) EAT STAPLES, FREAK OF NATURE!!! YES, FEEL THE PAIN OF STAPLES!! HEY, YOU HIT MY EYE!!!! SO THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA PLAY, HUH!?!?! WELL TAKE THIS!! (Winds up for an uppercut) AND NOW... (Stops spinning arm) TEACHER!!! HE'S HITTING ME!!!!!! (Ryan is now being dragged away by school police and is shouting) CURSES, I'VE BEEN FRAMED!!! LET ME GOOOOOOoooo... (Now back at keyboard and finished writing this down) Ahem, sorry for the interruption. I was just a little annoyed from that, cause he does that every time I write a chapter. On with the fan fiction- oh wait, I only own me, Socks, and his new sister-in-law and mom-in-law. I didn't mean to put that last part down last chapter, it was an accident created from the ctrlc ctrlv syndrome. NO NEW CHARACTERS. (I couldn't change the 2nd chapter.) And just so you know Toonfreak, I really dreamed the whole thing, and then I woke up with a headache, legs hurting etc. I want to stop explaining stuff, so text is me, _Tails, **Britney, **_**Christine, **narrator, _any other human_

"It has been a freaky day," I think to myself "all this was like a dream, except for the part where I fainted, because it hurt. I wonder if I won the dodgeball game."

"**Well, aren't you going to come in?"**

"Uh... yeah, ok."

I had been standing in the doorway the whole time. I walk into the house.

"**_This is the living room,_** **_and here is the bathroom, and the kitchen. And finally, here is the room you'll be sleeping in."_**

We've stopped at a room with exercise equipment and a mat with a pillow and a blanket.

"Uh, thanks Britney."

"_**Okeydokey, g'night."**_

"G'night?!?" I thought, "When did it get so late?"

As I'm pondering the question to time zooming by, I look out the window and see the sun going down and the moon coming up like when you hit the moon block on DK64.

"Oh well, I'll just... YAAAAAAWWWWNNNN, go to sleep? That's weird, I wasn't tired 3 seconds ago."

I go to sleep and I wake up in my bed in the real world.

"_GOOD MORNING DUMMY!!"_ My sister screams, _"Come on, you'll be missing pancakes!"_ "Whoa, where am I? Wait, pancakes? YAY!!" And then I go downstairs and eat so many pancakes, my stomach hurts.

After many an hour watching TV, I finally comment,

"Oh, I am so bored of this, I'm going to bed"

"_**Wakey, wakey sleepyhead! Get up, get up, get out of bed!"**_

"Go away Katelynn..."

"_**Who is Katelynn?"**_

"Don't play dumb Katelynn..."

I open my eyes and see Britney in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, I was uh... dreaming that someone named Katelynn was bothering me."

"_**Well okay, but it's time for breakfast, so hurry up!"**_

I get up and go to the living room, where they are all having captain crunch.

"_Come on, have some. You can sit right here, or at the table, if you want to."_

"Okayyy... this is just getting weirder and weirder." I think to myself.

"This dream should have ended yesterday, when I had it, and that felt pretty real to me. So is it a dream, or there a dream, oh well, this must be because it just started yesterday."

"_I'm starting a teleport device to go to wherever the person using it is thinking about. And I've decided to let you go, Socks, so you can see your family and go to your own home again."_

"**That's wonderful news! Don't you think so too, Socks?**

"Well, I guess so, okay."

"_We will start after breakfast then, eat up!"_

Back to me

Well, that was my longest chapter so far, and I only have 2 or 3 reviews, but at least one of them is from Toonfreak, YAY DREAMS! (I've had weirder, believe me) Read next chapter, it will be in 7 days, because I have to go on a church youth group trip, where I will draw pictures to put on my site of the teleport device and a relative size of me next to Tails. So BYE! –POYOH! (YEAH!)


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4-What's going on here!?!

It's me here! DaKirbinator is back to make another pathetic attempt at creating a great fanfiction for others to enjoy. So after this one, I will make 2 other stories in the Sonic section. Please, PLEASE tell me what flames are, what a c2 is, how to alter chapters, and whatever you would like to read on a fanfiction from me. Uh, disclaimer! Come here NOW! SIR, YES SIR! Please tell the people your message. HE DOESN'T OWN SONIC AND THEM PEOPLE! Good boy! Hopefully this border stays here. And I'm not gonna do the underline bold and italicize thing. Because it made me dizzy when I was sick all week, thanks for pointing that out, I just try to finish these faster. So I'll script this one! Tell me if that sucks too. Fanfiction time!

Me "So what is your true reason for building this thing, Tails?"

Tails "I dunno, bored I guess."

Me "That is a very weird reason for making something that could bring about an intergalactic war."

Tails "So? I can do what I want, pass me that blue cylinder."

Me "Ok, here you go. Why is it that I haven't seen Sonic the whole time I've been here?"

Tails "He's on vacation again, and so is Ro-butt-nick. OK! It's complete, just step through the goo."

Me "Aren't you going to run a test first?"

Tails "Nah, it couldn't hurt you, if that's what you're worried about."

Me (Hmmm, I think Eric has something like this.)

Tails "In you go!"

I am pushed in and end up in a very weird lab with a human in the center, staring at me.

??? "Whoa! It worked! It finally worked! An alien has dropped in!"

Me (That must be Eric because I was thinking of him.) "Eric?'

Eric "It knows my name! Oh man, this is so cool! I'll be famous!"

Me "Eric, don't get too excited, It's only me."

Eric "What, should I know you? HAH! That's impossible because I've never seen you before, so there.

Me "Yes, you should. We worked on an engine project at EKA in Mrs. Boam's class."

Eric "Andrew? That's also impossible! Andrew died 3 years ago!"

Me "And what year is it now?"

Eric "It's 2016. Why?"

Me "Now you're the one not making sense! It's only 2004! And I'm alive!"

Eric "That's a load of –inappropriate comment deleted- and you know it!"

If you might be wondering who Eric is, He's a really smart kid from my school last year. I'm getting bored of typing so I'm cutting off the chapter for now. Next chapter will be weirder, so beware. BYE! –POYOH! (yeah, so if you like freaky, you should read it!)


End file.
